1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device having a metal housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices can include metal housings. A metal housing may constitute all or part of a casing of the wireless communication device. However, the metal housing may mask and interfere with signals transmitted by an antenna located in the wireless communication device, thus reducing a capability of the antenna.
Therefore, the antenna is integrated with the metal housing to use the metal housing as a radiating body to enhance the radiating capability of the antenna. This can be done by defining a slot in a surface of the metal housing so that the metal housing serves as a slot antenna. However, the metal housing may be damaged during formation of the slot, thereby diminishing an aesthetic appearance of the metal housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.